Campanha
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Este é, mais uma vez, um apelo, em nome de todo o fandom GW nacional, para conscientizar aos leitores de LER e COMENTAR. Isso diz respeito a todos os leitores e autores. Por favor, leiam. Diga não a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salvem os nossos G-boys.


**Campanha**: Este é, mais uma vez, um apelo para conscientizar aos leitores de LER e COMENTAR.

É mesmo difícil de entender sua importância quando o autor continua postando a história mesmo sem você se manifestar. É muito cômodo, pois você vai lá, lê aquela história, gosta e espera pelo próximo capítulo, afinal, a maioria pensa: "outra pessoa comentará". E as desculpas para essa falta de consideração, continuam sendo as mesmas: "Não tenho tempo pra isso" ou "Ah não, que vergonha. Não tenho nada de interessante pra falar".

Pois é. As autoras têm uma vida real também e elas tiveram tempo de escrever e compartilhar. Postando a fic online, para quê? Para se ter um feedback (opinião, fornecimento de dados para _melhorar o desempenho_), para saber se as pessoas gostam e muitas leitoras se recusam sequer a escrever duas letras no comentário: "li". Você reservou vários minutos do seu tempo para ler e não tem meros segundos para comentar?

Isso é um trabalho de fã para fã. Ou seja, para qualquer 'relacionamento' ser saudável, mesmo na sua vida fora da internet, precisa-se dar e receber, correto? As fics que aparecem postadas, tanto traduções quanto histórias de própria autoria, são traduzidas e escritas por gosto, por termos vontade para tal. Você está recebendo. Mas não estão dando.

Além de que tudo postado (posso falar pelo menos em meu nome e de algumas autoras que vou citar) é escrito cuidadosamente, revisado, organizado, lapidado. Não é fácil escrever uma história boa com começo, meio e fim. Não é fácil traduzir e revisar da melhor maneira possível com apenas uma fração do tempo de lazer disponível. Por isso, a autora precisa de comentários. Não temos bola de cristal para saber o que você está achando do enredo e se vale a pena ser continuada.

Se não há comentários, é porque não está sendo bem recebido e ponto final.

Se quiserem ter uma noção de desmotivação por causa da falta de comentários, é só ler o perfil da **Blanxe**. Eu já tinha na cabeça a idéia da campanha, mas foi algo a mais que me motivou ao ver a nota de desistência de continuar algumas de suas fics. Já ameacei parar minhas traduções sem comentários, mas sei muito bem o quanto me magoaria realmente ter que fazer isso, e ver que ela se viu obrigada a chegar a esse ponto é mesmo muito decepcionante, não para com ela, mas com os leitores que não souberam apreciar o que lhes era dado.

Reparem na quantidade de atualizações semanais e comparem com o que o fandom (= grupo de fãs de uma mesma midia (personagem, série, jogo, filme, livro, etc.) e se interagem através de fanfics, fanarts, sites, fóruns, etc.) era há alguns anos. Uma fic postada num sábado, no sábado seguinte ainda está na primeira página. Não tem como não nos remeter, mas, por exemplo, ao fandom americano ou ao espanhol, uma fic não fica na primeira página por dois dias. E não há argumento para isso. Lá se tem mais autoras do que aqui? Não necessariamente. Mas tem leitoras mais participativas que motivam as escritoras a continuar postando. Um fandom mais firme e bem estruturado, MLs e livejournals onde as leitoras e escritoras se comunicam.

Diversas autoras estão migrando para outros fandons. Pegando enredos criados para os personagens de Gundam Wing e os transferindo para outros animes/bandas/seriados, pois este simplesmente não dá o valor para sua continuação.

**Yoru no Yami** é uma das autoras nacionais mais populares de todos os tempos. Ela, como também a **Leona-EBM **e** Litha-chan** (tenho certeza de que se lembram delas), entendem o que é o descomprometimento e a falta de consideração da _maioria_ das leitoras (pois todos sabem que temos sim leitoras fiéis e a essas, damos muito valor). Aquelas que não comentam _nada_ durante diversos capítulos, ficam só espreitando, esperando sua atualização, saltam, lêem tudo o que puderem e somem imediatamente. Então a autora se cansa. Pois tudo nesse mundo tem limite. Ela pára de postar aquela história, pois está completamente sem vontade de continuar escrevendo-a, sem nenhum feedback nos comentários. Afinal, muitos não sabem, mas no perfil, podemos ver quantos acessos a história teve e comparar com a quantidade de comentários, vendo não chegarem nem a dez por cento da quantidade de leitores, é realmente "brochante". Então, quando essa leitora, que nunca se deu ao trabalho de te dar nenhum apoio/comentário/opinião, vê o que aconteceu, vem, não pedir para a fic ser continuada como um modo de motivar a autora, mas _cobrar_ como se não passasse de sua obrigação terminar.

E não é nossa obrigação nem começar nem terminar uma fic, não importa o quanto você goste dela. Assim como não é sua obrigação nos deixar comentários. Entretanto, uma vez que você se recusa a dizer o que acha, omitindo-se completamente, também nos damos ao direito de fazer o mesmo e simplesmente largar mão daquela fic.

O fandom nacional de Gundam Wing está **morrendo**. Tudo bem, o anime passou no Brasil há, o quê? Oito anos? Mas ainda temos autoras escrevendo coisas ótimas, um Grupo de Tradução caçando fics boas internacionais para quem? Vocês lerem! Gente se empenhando para manter algo que é muito gostoso para todos que participam.

**Ci-chan** e **Ran Maxwell** sabem do que estou falando. Ainda tentando manter o fandom vivo postando histórias novas, que sabemos serem lidas; mas uma hora não haverá mais quem agüente. Poderíamos muito bem escrever para nós mesmas, só pelo prazer de continuar, e postar apenas para um círculo fechados de amigos, compartilhando somente com quem temos a certeza de que irão ler e comentar.

Mas não fazemos isso (ainda), pois não queremos a morte do fandom GW nacional. Têm-se muitas memórias boas, muitas coisas boas que valem a pena tentar preservar. Há leitores novos a cada semana. É impressionante ainda vermos gente nova explorando um dos maiores fandoms nacionais e internacionais de todos os tempos até os dias de hoje (depois de quase 15 anos de a série ser exibida no Japão).

Como a **Kiara Salkys **me alertou, há leitoras que tem vergonha de mandarem comentários e preferem conversarem com as autoras. Tudo bem. Se você se sente mais confortável mandando um e-mail, faça isso! Mas seu silêncio não passa de egoísmo. Ninguém está pedindo para que use seu nome verdadeiro, para que passe alguma informação pessoal, nada, nem sequer que use sempre o mesmo apelido na hora de postar. Apenas que comente tendo em mente o seguinte: quem vai perder o tempo de vida julgando seu comentário em uma fic? Ninguém está vendo seu rosto, ninguém vai reconhecê-la na rua. Mas, novamente, se te incomoda ter suas palavras expostas em um site, dê-se o mínimo de trabalho de mandar uma mensagem/e-mail/sinal de fumaça para a autora. Não tem cabimento ter vergonha da autora, pois tenha certeza de que ela será a última pessoa a achar seu comentário "ridículo" ou que é curto demais ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Isso não importa, pense que não estará incomodando ninguém em mandar um comentário que tenha apenas uma linha ou que tenha mil páginas.

Se a autora não teve vergonha de expor suas idéias, pensamentos e textos, com certeza ela não espera que a leitora tenha vergonha de retribuir.

Colocar a história no "Story Alert" ou favoritá-la é uma forma de apoio também, mas a autora fica sem saber o porquê de você ter gostado. Precisamos saber o que o fez querer continuar acompanhando ou lê-la mais de uma vez. O feedback, um retorno, uma opinião, é importante por isso, por sempre querermos melhorar e entender o que se passa na cabeça do público alvo.

Sei que deve ser complicado acreditar, mas um comentário verdadeiramente faz a autora/tradutora _feliz._ Faça essa boa ação e seja uma pessoa melhor (trabalho voluntário é muito importante para o enobrecimento do espírito, viram leitoras e leitores?). Não importa o tipo de comentário (contanto que não seja flame: um review degradante apenas para criticar e falar mal com palavras ofensivas). Uma autora/tradutora feliz tem mais ânimo de continuar oferecendo coisas boas em troca de algumas palavras, sabendo que há quem aproveite o trabalho/hobby.

Se gostou da história, por favor, pedimos encarecidamente para deixarem algumas palavrinhas, não importa que sejam poucas, para ajudar-nos a continuar e não resolver abandonar os projetos ou perder a vontade de simplesmente postá-los. Se não gostou, por que não? O que pode ser feito para melhorar? Omitindo-se, você não está ajudando, muito pelo contrário.

Escrevemos porque gostamos, postamos porque queremos compartilhar. Você lê porque gosta e deve comentar para compartilhar também.

É importante entender que essa campanha não é apenas por alguns dias, mas para realmente conscientizar. Crie o hábito de mandar comentários; é tão fácil, vai ver que logo estará fazendo automaticamente. De início, pode até pensar que não tem nada para falar, mas isso é o que menos importa, qualquer coisa é válida "gostei", "não gostei por causa de (tal coisa)". Não adianta comentar agora, só para falar "ah, fiz minha parte!" e nunca mais.

Leia & Comente.

**Diga não a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salvem os nossos G-boys. O "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**

**Faça uma boa ação: se leu, comentou.**

Essa é uma campanha para conscientizar _todas_ as leitoras que é extremamente importante comentar. E aproveitar para agradecer aquelas que entendem esse conceito e _sempre_ estão presentes quando possível.

Essa campanha vale em qualquer fandom.

De qualquer modo, obrigada pela atenção e espero ter pelo menos atingido algumas pessoas. Se ainda não está com a menor vontade de apoiar aquela história a qual gosta, leia o texto novamente e pense muito bem nisso.

Tenha em mente que as histórias as quais a entretêm em seus momentos de tédio não saem do nada, elas não aparecem magicamente na tela do seu computador. Há uma pessoa por trás dela que não só deseja, mas espera e anseia saber sua opinião.

Não se acanhe! Comentários são _sempre_ **muito** bem-vindos!

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

**Notas:** Essa campanha (até essa divisão logo acima) tem o apoio das autoras citadas acima.

Se qualquer outro autor não citado quiser participar, fique a vontade para se juntar! Isso é em nome de todos. Deixe um comentário ou mande-me um e-mail ou ainda uma mensagem particular (é só entrar no meu perfil e clicar no 'send message') que colocarei seu nome aqui também e sinta-se livre para se utilizar do "slogan" da campanha.

E-mail: _maymacallyster_ (arroba) _yahoo_ (ponto) _com_ (ponto) _br_

**Diga não a morte do fandom nacional de GW. Salvem os nossos G-boys. O "felizes para sempre" deles depende de você!**

**Faça uma boa ação: Leu. Comentou.**

Não se acanhe! Comentários são _sempre_ **muito** bem-vindos!

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

**P.S:** Aproveitando o espaço para fazer um desabafo pessoal contra as _panelinhas_. Elas envenenam qualquer fandom, mas no de Gundam Wing é realmente de matar.

É tão óbvio quanto o céu é azul que há leitoras que comentam apenas nas fics daquelas autoras que conhecem, e mesmo lendo fics de outras, se recusam a comentar. Acho importante resaltar que não estou pedindo comentários para APENAS AS MINHAS FICS! Isso é uma reclamação não apenas minha, mas outras autoras que escrevem bem e não conseguem 'conquistar' leitoras. Já houveram muitos problemas nesse fandom por conta disso, muitas brigas, muitas discussões que já quase levaram o fandom ao fim. Só acho que, quem escolhe demais, perde uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer alguém legal.

Se você está no fandom de GW ou qualquer outro, você automaticamente tem algo em comum com aquela pessoa postando suas histórias. Então pegue sua panelinha e transforme-a em uma bacia. Todos aqui somos um grupo.

Vou repetir: Não estou pedindo comentários para AS MINHAS FICS, mas acho que as pessoas que estão no fandom poderiam sim se unir mais.

Acho importante ressaltar que me refiro àquelas que, lêem (do começou ao fim) e, por algum motivo ou outro, _decidem_ não se manifestar.

* * *

**P.S.2**: Para quem se interessar (uma vez que muitas leitoras não possuem cadastro no fanfiction net), vou exemplificar o tráfico das fics para evidenciar a revolta das autoras pelos comentários. No caso, usarei os dados do perfil _Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções._

Evidentemente, usarei as minhas traduções (postadas nesse site, o fanfiction net ). Prefiro não usar minhas próprias fics para não parecer que estou fazendo propaganda para elas. A campanha é para o fandom inteiro e não apenas para mim ou meia dúzia de autoras.

Prestem atenção agora, aqui vai:

**Boot Camp:** Tem 7 capítulos (contando com a resenha e o prólogo); 61 comentários e, rufem os tambores... 1,020 hits (= clicadas ou acessos)!

Consegue perceber a proporção abismal?

Claro que esses 61 comentários me deixaram pulando de alegria e agradeço intensamente _cada um deles_, por isso faço questão de respondê-los. Mas mesmo assim, observem a quantidade de acessos e comparem com a quantidade de belas almas que dedicaram minutos de seu tempo para mandar um review. Se não fossem por esses poucos (pois há os fiéis que fazem questão de mandar nem que seja um 'oi' a cada capítulo) tenham certeza de que a fic já teria sido cancelada.

**Los Herederos de Low:** 4 capítulos (dois úteis, uma resenha e um prólogo) 17 comentários contra 458 acessos.

**Lawless Hearts:** 6 capítulos (um é resenha), 34 comentários versus 793 clicadas.

Essas três fics ainda tem índices bons (para vocês verem como está ruim a situação), mas temos fics com variações ainda piores.

E se você está achando que os números de acesso são justos, afinal, estão divididos pelos capítulos (uma pessoa pode muito bem entrar uma ou duas vezes a cada capítulo), também há como ver isso; a quantidade de _acessos_ por cada capítulo e a quantidade de _visitantes_.

Por exemplo, apenas no mês de maio de 2009 (até o dia 11, domingo), Lawless Hearts teve 226 hits e 84 visitantes. Desses 84 visitantes, apenas 6 deixaram comentários!

~o.O.o~

Espero ter me feito clara e que tenha ficado fácil de compreender as estatísticas.

Conclusão: Escrevam, comentem, leiam, participem e diveirtam-se! Fandom deveria ser para se enreter e ser um espaço para relaxar, e não uma fonte de estresse.

Obrigada mais uma vez pela atenção e termino apelando novamente:

**Leu, comentou.**

**

* * *

**

**P.S.3:** _Se ofendi alguém com minhas palavras, desde já, peço sinceras desculpas. Essa é minha posição e todos tem o direito de discordar._

**Obrigada.  
**


End file.
